transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Contrail
Profile "Everyone gets what they deserve, and the Decepticons deserve victory." Catechism thinks that being a Decepticon is the unquestionably right thing to be and enjoys trying to convince others of the rightness of her cause. Though given that she usually is trying to kill them she doesn't have much luck on the conversation front. However her optimistic streak keeps her at it. Although she is a cheerful sort Catechism believes that if one is dumb enough to die one deserves to die. It is a fairly harsh train of thought but it helps her cope with all the death that the war engenders and allows her to stay her upbeat self. In robot form she is a fairly standard coneheaded Seeker with laser and gauss weaponry. In jet form she is a Marine Corps variant model of the F-35 and has wing-mounted rockets and an undercarriage-mounted laser. Her zeal often makes her oblivious to many things: the flaws of her cause, the possibility of failure, the concept that the Decepticon cause simply doesn't make sense to some, the fact that someone may be trying to shoot at her while she argues with a foe about philosophy, et cetera. Skills: Arguing, Cultural Knowledge:(Decepticon Dogma), Interrogation, Aerobatics, Acrobatics History She was made by one of the big Seeker production factories, quite a while after the war had started. When she was created, the Decepticons were doing well, and everything looked rosy for the faction, which left a big impact on her personality. Catechism led a mostly unremarkable life, aside from her quirk of debating enemies while trying to kill them. She was placed into stasis when Cybertron's fuel levels ran low, as many were. Catechism was only revived and returned to duty recently. Notes * Catechism is one of the game's founders (or at least shepards) of storm tag. * Often mistaken for Dirge. * Catechism will MESS YOU UP. If you were to hear it from certain scheming bombers. * Was the IC impetus for, as well as, the left leg of Vindicator. * Catechism's kneecaps are ambivalent. :| category: vindicator Logs 2025 * Log: Target Lock: Retoris Tunnel - A group of Decepticon fliers engage in an exercise of tactics by assessing the weak points of Autobot city design. * Killarn Strike: Inception - Fusillade and Catechism report in to Galvatron for some pre-strike feedback regarding the Killarn metals factory. * Raising Fences - A joint Autobot, Junkion, and EDC force start to raise fences, in the shape of artillery emplacements, VERY close to Polyhex. * Laying Caltrops - In an attempt to seal off the joint EDC-Autobot-Junkion advance on Polyhex, the Decepticons opt to make at least one of the ground approaches wholly undriveable -- by mining it. * When an Aerialbot Runs into a Lone Seeker - This is what happens. Air Raid and Catechism show down at a drawbridge. Laserbeak later puts in an appearance. 2027 * Chinese Steel Mill Raid - Chinese steel mill raid. Highlights: Fusillade sucks a human into her engine. Sunder doesn't act like a cat. * Defcon Baits Bandit - Late to a title bout match? Try picking a fight with your on-time rival! 2028 *Cyclonus's Commission - An aborted game of storm tag swings into discussion of just where Fusillade literally wants to go with herself – and segues into an offer she cannot refuse. *Medical Instability - Bandit and Catechism have been repaired from their valiant defense against the transorganic xenomorphs, but has permanent damage been done? * Stabilizing Catechism - Decreasing stability in Catechism and Bandit gets further exacberated, putting two of Aerospace's finest in danger. Several jets are pulled in to lend their processors in more than one way to save them. * Neural Net Expansion - After Catechism's damage fails to be stabilized, more Decepticons are volunteered under questionable circumstances to help. * Naming the Gestalt - Scrapper reviews Catechism's and Fusillade's progress, and asks them what they want to name their gestalt. * Vindicator Destroys Panama - The Decepticons introduce Earth to the flying gestalt Vindicator, while the Autobots race to save the Panama Canal! * Swimming with the Sharks]] - Blitzwing returns from a long absence, and finds himself at the mercy of the vicious wit of two scorned fliers. * Space Dragons Lambast Alameda - The Decepticons come to Alameda to watch the destruction wreaked by angry moon dragons on the Alameda EDC base. 2029 * Cattle Run - A herd of energon-producing Turbosteer somehow appear on Arizona... and on the scene is a Pretender-powered Blueshift going toe-to-toe with Prime! Players